


Emma, my darling wife.

by obiwansbeard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet, inspired by William Shakespeare's theatrical book adaptation of 'Julius Caesar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma, my darling wife.

Emma my darling wife,

Oh how I do love thee,

I only wish, however, to end our strife,

I do remember how you once cut down my apple tree,

And then I forced you to leave by trying to poison you,

But instead I poisoned our son! Oh ye gods, what have I done!

But as always we managed to push through,

Relieved then, we sat and watched the setting midnight sun,

And that, my dear, is how I came to love you.


End file.
